


Trying Too Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can’t help the butterflies he gets whenever he goes out with Sebastian. He just doesn’t want to screw anything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Too Hard

“You just have to keep being yourself and I promise you’ll be fine,” Claire told him with a smile.

Thomas felt reassured by her words but there still was this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure about anything when it came to Sebastian or what do to next. It was completely new territory and it scared him immensely. They had a few outings by this point and Sebastian seemed to be having a decent time with him but Thomas worried he was going to mess everything up.

“I know but now that Sebastian and I are… together I feel like I’m going to do or say something wrong or embarrassing,” he admitted quietly.

“Thomas you’ve only been together for one or two weeks by this point. You were friends for a lot longer and it’s not as if the two of you don’t get along splendidly.

He sighed. “It just feels different now. Is that normal?”

“Moving from friendship to something more is difficult and it’s completely normal, Thomas,” Claire said with a smile and then she leaned close. “So have to two of you kissed yet?”

Thomas felt his face instantly heat up and he regretted seeking Claire out. He had done it because he needed some reassurance from a friend but Thomas had forgotten how teasing the young noble woman could be.

“I take that as a no,” Claire said confidentially. “There’s nothing to worry about, Thomas. It’s just like kissing a girl I imagine.”

“I haven’t kissed anyone!” Thomas blurted out and it wasn’t something a twenty year old man (let alone a prince) would want to admit but it was the true. He wished Claire didn’t have to mention it. “How do you know what it’s like anyways?”

It was Claire’s turn to flush and she quickly changed the conversation. “Shouldn’t you be meeting Sebastian in the gardens?”

Thomas couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat at her reaction and he felt like victory had been awarded to him. After he left a flushed and angry Claire the amusement he felt quickly left him. While he waited in the gardens Thomas felt his stomach twisting into knots and thought it was ridiculous. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been on outings with the wizard before (as just friends and more) but lately he always got these butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re always early.”

He looked up when he heard Sebastian’s voice and couldn’t help the smile that flickered onto his face. “Maybe you’re just always late.”

“I would expect it of you since you’re the one that’s royalty,” Sebastian commented as he sat beside Thomas. “Aren’t royalty supposed to be the ones that are fashionably late?”

“Well I do try to be on time,” Thomas muttered. “Where were you?”

“I was… trying to get ready.”

Thomas blinked and then let out a laugh. He tried to hold it in but it was difficult to achieve. “Sebastian, were you primping for me?”

“You wish, prince,” Sebastian muttered quickly but the pink staining his cheeks was more than obvious.

“Admit it, Sebastian. You were primping for me!” Thomas teased.

He shook his head. “I refuse to admit to such a thing.”

Thomas laughed and then turned to him. “You don’t have to try so hard, Sebastian. I like you no matter what you look like.”

“And I like you even though you sometimes try too hard,” Sebastian countered with a smirk. “You don’t have to try so hard you know.”

“I… don’t mean too but I don’t want to ruin this.”

“You won’t.”

Thomas stared at Sebastian and then lifted himself up a bit. When their lips were just inches apart he felt himself hesitate but then Thomas decided to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and kiss Sebastian. It wasn’t the most perfect kiss in the world and nor was it the most passionate but when they parted for air Thomas felt so happy.

“We should probably get to the lunch I brought.”

Sebastian swallowed and then nodded but not before giving him a smirk. “Did you make it this time?”

“Yes!” Thomas muttered. “I made it and packed it myself.”

“I guess that explains why it looks lopsided.”

“It doesn’t look that bad…”

“It does but it tastes even better,” Sebastian said honestly.

It was the honesty that earned him another kiss.


End file.
